


a turn for the better

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky sends nini a little surprise for her birthday
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	a turn for the better

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! my multi-chap is nearly done and i'm trying to get back into the smaller drabbles not having posted one in a few weeks. i hope you all like this one!

Nini sighs plopping down on the bed in her dorm room looking up at the calendar that hung on her wall. Looking at the number of sticky notes that was scattered around the large white-board with her assignments and reminders on each of the little pink notes. Nini makes her way over to the wall pulling off one of the pieces of paper throwing it in the trash, having just handed in her assignment earlier that morning. She grabs her white board marker, making an ‘x’ in the box, looking to the box just to the right.

The brunette couldn’t help but sigh, the little box reading the 23rd of February. Tomorrow was her birthday and Nini couldn’t help but feel a little sad. Sure, she had made a bunch of friends at the Academy, but it was going to be her first birthday away from her parents, from her friends, from Ricky. She wanted to come home for the weekend, but she knew it was a ridiculous amount of money to spend even if it was for her birthday. Nini had told her moms that it was fine, and she’ll just have a quiet weekend in her dorm, maybe hanging out with her friend, Annika, that lived just across the hall. She assured them that she’d be fine, and they promised that she could order dinner from anywhere, however much she wanted, and they would pay for it.

The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her train of thought, making her way to her side table where her phone was sitting to see her boyfriend’s contact picture and name displayed on the screen. Nini plasters on a fake smile masking the homesickness she was feeling as she slides to answer the FaceTime call. 

“Hi baby!” Ricky exclaims, as he sees the brunette’s face pop up on screen. 

Nini was slightly disheartened that he hadn’t even noticed that she had on a fake smile, maybe this acting school was doing wonders seeing that she was able to fool her boyfriend. “Hi Ricky, how was your day?” She questions making herself comfortable on her bed. 

“Eh, it was okay. You know, the usual. Enough about me, you’re turning 17 tomorrow! How do you feel?” He smiles brightly at the brunette, despite wherever he was his face was only illuminated by a small light. 

The brunette hadn’t really thought much of it, knowing he’s always just sitting in the dark in his room when he FaceTimes her. “I don’t know, it’s going to be weird without my moms and you, but moms said they’d pay for my dinner so I’m looking forward to that,” She tries to laugh off, despite how much she was feeling homesick.

“Speaking of,” her boyfriend starts, “I was wondering what your room number is, I have a surprise for you tomorrow.” 

Nini eyes him curiously, not trusting what this surprise was going to entail, “Baby, what is it?” She asks. 

Ricky’s laugh rings through the phone, “Babe, then it’s not going to be a surprise. Just trust me, you’ll love it.” 

The brunette sighs, running a hand through her hair, “Okay, fine, I trust you. Look, I got to go, I’ll text you everything. I love and miss you.” 

“I love you too baby.” As he blows a kiss to his girlfriend before hanging up.

The rest of the evening was spent in front of her keyboard playing around with a number of chords and lyrics trying to come up with lyrics to a new song. Lately, Nini was having a bit of tougher time due to lack of inspiration and since she missed everyone so much. She decided to head to bed a little earlier than usual, wanting to just sleep everything away.

\--

The next morning, Nini woke up to a string of text messages and tagged posts from all of her friends and family greeting her a happy birthday. Nini couldn’t help but smile at all of the messages, responding to each one carefully, reminding her how grateful she was to have such amazing people in her life.

Ricky had sent her a novel length text wishing her happy birthday and that she was going to have the best day. Nini didn’t believe that she would but she appreciated the sentiment, texting him back a quick I love you.

She quickly gets dressed for the day, wondering what Annika wanted to do when a knock came from her door. Nini expecting Annika to be on the other side having been texting her most of the morning, but instead was a bouquet of roses sitting at her doorstep.

Nini carefully picks them up smiling as she begins to open the card that was nestled in the bunch of flowers.

_Dear Nini,_

_Happy 17th Birthday! I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I am so proud of everything that you’ve done and I hope you liked this little surprise, because I have one more for you baby._

_Love your favourite skate rat,_   
_Ricky <3_

Her heart swelled at the message he had left for her, a little confused as to what he meant by another surprise. That was until she saw a pair of vans come into view as she was rereading the card trying to figure out what other surprise he had for her.

The brunette looks up to see her boyfriend smiling widely at her. The brunette’s eyes widen at the sight of the curly-headed boy, her eyes begin to water pouting slightly trying to push her tears back.

Ricky brings a hand up to her face gently, wiping the single tear that managed to escape. Nini wraps her arms around his neck tightly, “I missed you so much Ricky!” She cries into his neck.

Instinctively, his arms wrap around her picking her off of the ground. “I missed you more.” He whispers, pressing kisses to the side of her head.

Nini pulls back, not quite letting go of her boyfriend, “Not possible,” she whispers, before pressing her lips against his firmly.

After being upset the last few days for not being able to be back in Salt Lake for her birthday, she was more than thrilled for Ricky to be standing in front of her. Not being able to kiss him, to hold him, the last two months has been the most difficult on both of them. But they knew they could get through it, this was just a little bit of a hurdle.

Ricky holds the small brunette closer to him as he pulls his lips away from hers. “Nins, why are you crying?” He asks softly, as he brings her into her room sitting them down to sit on the edge of her bed.

“I woke up this morning knowing this was going to be the worst birthday yet. B-But then you showed up, and you just changed everything.” She replies, holding onto him tightly.

He runs his fingers through her hair, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The brunette shakes her head, “I didn’t want to burden you, I was going to get over it.” She waves it off.

He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear as he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, “Nini, we’re in this together. We promised each other, yeah?” He says. The brunette nods, but Ricky takes a hold of her face knowing she’s just agreeing so he would stop worrying about her.

“I want to be there for you whenever you need me. Whether it’s miles apart or right next to each other. We need to talk to each other, okay? Promise me, baby.” He begs.

“I promise.” She vows, “I’m sorry.”

Ricky shakes his head chuckling as he presses a quick kiss to her lips, “Don’t apologize. I just want to be there for you. Because I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiles.

“Now, what do you want to do today birthday girl?” He asks, sliding his hand down her back.

The brunette smiles cheekily climbing into his lap, tangling her fingers into his hair. “To kiss a little,” she says as she leans in to push their lips together eagerly. Ricky hums, “You’re only with me for my body, huh?” The boy jokes.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'd appreciate if you'd leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> hope you are all staying safe and well
> 
> xx


End file.
